Ragady In Arkham
by JauntyJabberwocky
Summary: After deciding to join forces with the Scarecrow and a run-in with the heroes , Ragady has been sent to Arkham Asylum for the first time. As the doctors stumble to figure out their newest patient, she likewise searches for a way out...


They dragged her limp form into the room, the pitiful humans. Gott, how she despised them, and yet she had been _so_ well behaved since being apprehended; since she had been placed here in this....Asylum. The Ragdoll made of flesh, the woman with so many stitches running through her skin, who the humans here did not know how to best respond to. They sat her down in a chair that was supposed to be mildly comfortable, across from the female human with her graying blond hair pulled back in a bun. She did not have to move her eyes the first time she had been brought here to catch a glance of the room. It was small, boring, with a simple love seat and a wooden desk behind which the woman sat in her own chair, one with wheels so it could move about. There was a single plant in a pot in the corner, whether it was real; Ragady did not care. The desk was scattered with papers, and a single pen which the woman held at all times.

"You can wait outside." The woman informed the two guards, who nodded, and went to stand just outside the door. Ragady sat limp, still as her namesake. You couldn't even tell if she were breathing underneath her floor length hair. Her toxic green eyes were blank and unresponsive, staring out at nothing in particular. The female spoke, she smiled, and did not sound nearly as old as she was beginning to look.  
"Hello, how are we feeling today?" she asked with a friendly smile. Ragady said nothing.  
"Still not talking?" she asked, eying the tiny sheet of paper they had with the information the heroes must have provided to them, what little the heroes had known.  
"We know you are not a mute," the 'doctor' noted, "So why do you choose not to speak?" she asked. Ragady said nothing. She did not even blink.  
"Ragady; That is your name, isn't it, we are only here to help you." she said, and when Ragady still did not answer, she finally let her smile falter, removing her reading glasses and cleaning them, probably just to have something to do with her hands.

"Ragady, I can't help you if you won't speak to me..." she sighed, trying to think of a subject Ragady would respond to as she put her glasses back on. This patient had no history, no background, and appeared to not even have a real name. In fact, the only thing she had to go on, was who Ragady had been brought in with.  
"I see you were brought in with Jonathan Crane, otherwise known as the Scarecrow," she paused, looking for any signs of changes in behavior. Ragady's eyes flicker, just for a moment, over towards her form, though not quite, before moving back to their stare.  
"I see," she said, happy to have _something_ she responded to. "What were you doing with such a person?" she asked, "You know who he is, don't you?" she sighed, "Of course you do, it's why you are here. Crane can be very manipulative, I can't imagine you would _want_ to work with him," the 'doctor' surmised, as if she knew everything,

'Oft course,' Ragady thought to herself, 'oft course the littel human does not understand. Verdammte Menschen.' She was disgusted by the human's accusation, the assumption that no one would choose to willingly help the Scarecrow. It felt like an insult, as if the human woman was insulting the being Ragady had traveled all this way to assist. For her, fear was a way of life; it is what she quite literally lived on. Naturally, for a being like herself, it only made sense to assist a person likewise interested in the subject, knowledgeable on the subject. Finding a person like the Scarecrow…it was a Godsend for Ragady, a thing to give her life meaning. And here this woman was, insulting Ragady's God…

"This is the third session we have had," the words spoken interrupted Ragady's trail of thought, "the fourth day you have been here, and you have been so, for lack of a better word, submissive. You haven't done a thing. You haven't even eaten anything. You don't move, or speak. Why are you doing this to yourself?" the woman asked, as if she were truly concerned. Ragady said nothing. The woman sighed, speaking again, in a tone that almost noted defeat, though not quite.  
"At least eat something, you haven't eaten a thing, and you won't last long like this." she shook her head, no longer looking at her patient. Her patient, who had not even spoken to her own lawyer when arrested and tried, sentenced to Arkham. Her patient, who had not so much as twitched in days, or uttered a single sound.

A stitched smile curled Ragady's lips, hidden beneath the veil of hair, and a sudden chill filled the air, making the good 'doctor' freeze in place. It was as if the room was suddenly filled with an invisible beast, a beast that filled most of the room...and its breath was breathing down the doctor's back. This was the fear aura Ragady naturally produced, which had everything to do with the supernatural and nothing to do with chemicals. More concentration was actually required to hide this ability than to produce the affect, but Ragady had been careful to hide what she truly was capable of until this moment. Ragady spoke, and the child lilt in her voice only made matters all the worse. The doctor had been trying to get the woman to speak, to say something, and now....she didn't want to hear that voice at all...

"You are right..." she said, "I have not fed in some time..." the doctor wanted to turn her head, but something told her she shouldn't, that whatever she did, she should not turn her head. So she stayed, frozen in place, her heart beginning to race and her breathing growing heavier, as the air grew thick and heavy. Then she heard a noise, a cracking sound, like the cracking and popping of bones. Now she turned her head, and what she saw made a hand fly to her mouth as a gasp escaped her throat. Ragady was moving, as she had been encouraged over the last few days to do, but the movement was in joints sliding in and out of place with sickening cracks. As if every bone in her body were being broken, and then fixed, broken, and then fixed. She moved in rigid jerks of motion, and when her feet finally placed themselves on the ground, when she rose from the chair, the doctor fell back out of the chair onto the carpeted floor. The scene was like a movie, where you knew something bad was going to happen, but no matter how gruesome, for your life you can't turn away.

Ragady climbed over the desk that was between them with the same sickening motions, the same slide of bones and joints, and the doctor could only stammer a whisper,  
"W...what are you?" as if on the verge of tears. Ragady's stitched smile returned, her green eyes pools of color that glanced out from the veil of hair, at an angle because her head was twisted to the side.  
"I am....only a doll..." she smiled, answering as she crawled down from the desk in the same motion, making the doctor crawl backwards, since she had not yet stood up. Ragady still came towards her, and for a moment, the doctor thought to call the guards for help. She looked up and over at the door, opened her mouth to call out, and then heard just how terribly close Ragady's breath was to her, and somehow could not make a sound. She turned her head back, to see Ragady's stitched face inches from her own.  
"I can not last like this..." she repeated, reaching a stitched hand from the veil of hair, reaching for the doctor's face...

The guards heard a sudden scream from inside the room, only glancing at each other for the briefest second before dashing into the room, ready to defend the doctor inside, but the moment they entered the room they had to do a double take. There was the doll girl, sitting in the same chair, in the same place they had placed her, still just as unresponsive to the world, her green eyes staring at nothing. Confused for a moment, they looked over the room, before spotting the doctor...curled in the corner, crying and muttering something to herself over and over again.  
"That's it freak, back to your cell..." they muttered, calling for someone to check on the doctor, and dragging the still unresponsive human ragdoll back to her cell. Ragady's smile was hidden by her hair. The doctor would recover, enough, so long as she didn't have to see anything resembling Ragady again. In the mean time, Ragady knew exactly how she was going to get out of this place...


End file.
